Time Stands Still, Beauty in all She is
by a kiss of winter
Summary: Paige just wanted to be creative, but she didn't want to waste her time with Tony if this was the price.


_**author's note:** I didn't expect it to happen. Really, I didn't - but somehow, I got trapped into the sick, twisted shipping of Notepad and Clock from the horrifying stop-motion clip famously known on the Internet as "Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared" and now, I'm into the fandom._

_This is, by far, the strangest fandom I got myself trapped into. *facedesks*_

* * *

**TAGS:** _This story is humanized, it has descriptions of gore (obviously) and it was inspired by a comic drawn by someone with the url of modmad on tumblr. Check them out, their art is amazing!_

* * *

_**-xoxo-**_

**Time Stands Still, Beauty in all She is**

_**-xoxo-**_

They loved to dance. But, of course, it wasn't one of the happy sort of waltzes typical couples did. No, it was far from that. After all, they were the exact definition of abnormal. So, this was their version of a dance - which was instead a duel. It was demonic in it's own way and quite unexplainable, but they loved it more than they could describe.

It was teasing and torture, but dammit all, they adored it nonetheless.

Technically, this was far from a dance, but they changed the definitions of everything.

Paige would sashay around him, in an emotionally painful manner, and Tony didn't have the time to ignore her. Her beauty was indescribable and intoxicating.

How _dare_ she waste the precious minutes in their lives with such idiotic foolery.

However, Tony would whisper in her ear, demented thoughts that caused her creative senses to tingle and snap. Paige had to admit, she never did like it when he made fun of her like that.

And thus, this would spawn their twisted tango. They would glare at one another for what seemed like forever, with spiteful smiles. He would whip out his clockhand sword, and she would reveal her newest pencil of the day. They would twirl and dodge the other's swift jabs at each other, but it was all in good fun. Love was a very important word to all, but to them especially. Why they insisted on such a sick way to express their feelings was beyond them, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

Now was yet another time the confused dance had begun.

"There's a time and a place for mucking around!" he argued. Despite his debate, he still had a wicked smile.

Paige's vivid red eyes sparkled, and she let out an overly sweet giggle as she ducked the sudden swing of Tony's sword. "Whoa there, friend, you might have to slow down!" she recited, in her melodious tone of voice.

They turned away from each other, if for maybe a moment.

She twirled the pencil - which was a simple No.2 (her favorite sort of pencil) - between her inky fingers. "I wonder what wonders we two can create?" she inquired.

Tony's frustrated growl of her disgusting creative talk was heard, and he spoke up, his tone of voice thick with frustration. "Would you please cut with the chatter?" he spat. "I can't stand to be -"

But then, he choked on his words as they were now face-to-face.

" - late," he finished.

Without even realizing it, Paige had slipped. They were a little too close, and unwillingly, she had stabbed him right in the heart with her sharpened pencil. Their eyes met, both sets of them were a blood red, and their expressions had turned as blank as an untouched canvas.

He slipped off of her weapon of choice, and fell to the ground, lightly groaning in pain at the stab.

Falling to her knees, Paige blinked slowly in disbelief as she watched the blood slip out of Tony's chest and onto the tile floor.

...this was all _her_ fault.

..._what_ had she done?

..._how_ could she have done this?

Her creativity had gone _too far_.

Blinking back black ink tears, she hovered over him, looking at his wounded body, which was beyond healing.

"Who said I was finished?" Paige rasped, as she gripped his indigo hair firmly and turned his hurting gaze to face her furious one. "Who said I was done? How dare you end now, when we've only just begun?"

She choked out a sob, and traced the frame of his face, leaving inky marks along his cheekbones.

His blood was now seeping onto her paper white dress, but she didn't care. She hadn't meant for this to happen. Tony was many things, and annoying was certainly one of those things, but Paige loved him either way, and this was not supposed to happen. They were supposed to share endless time together, not have it cut short so soon. They were sick and demented, but they had found the precious gift of love in each other, and they didn't want that to slip away.

But alas, with one mistake, it was going to...

Tony lightly coughed, which caused blood to slip past his lips, and he released a sly chuckle. "Oh, but everything ends-" he began.

He knew that Paige would've tried to kill him right now if he wasn't already dying...

"-even me, even you-" he continued, reaching up, and gently wiping away the few ink tears that slipped down her cheeks.

Her pained expression morphed into fury once more, as she gripped the collar of his jacket and yanked him up from the ground, glaring at him.

Their gazes met, and yet, Tony still had that wicked smirk.

Another spine-chilling rueful laugh slipped past his now blood-covered lips, and he tangled his fingers into her curly rainbow hair. "Would it make it more fun if I ended you too?" he questioned.

With that said, before Paige even had a moment to respond, with the last of his strength, Tony fetched his sword, gripping it in his free hand, and he swiftly stabbed the weapon right into her abdomen, which caused it to slide through her body effortlessly.

She let out a strangled cry, but oddly enough, there was a sick smile on her expression as she fell against him, the both of them laughing wickedly and demonically.

"Yes, everything ends, and everything stops," they said slowly in unison, with shaky breaths. "Even you, even I-"

Their eyes met, and their grins extended as they passionately kissed, no longer at a war, but finally at peace as they collapsed on the floor, coughing up blood and breathing their last moments together, as it should be...

Tony traced her face, kissing her forehead. "Even paper-"

"-and clocks," Paige finished, smiling weakly as she marked over his red face tattoo with her inky fingers.

Death might've been something others were afraid of...

...but for these two, it was bliss.

* * *

_**author's note:** I can't help but feel slightly insane for writing this. Oh well. I love these two psychopaths more than I should._


End file.
